Resident Evil: City of Death
by TommyK
Summary: The S.T.A.R.S. Delta team is in Raccoon City during RE 2&3. They have been pulled into this nightmare and must fight to survive. Read and Review !
1. Prologue

Legal stuff: I don't own anything of Resident Evil, Except for my charcters. I didn't make this story for money, so don't sue me.

_**Resident Evil**_

_**City Of Death**_

_**Prologue**_

The STARS Delta, Charlie, and Foxtrot Teams were all at the HQ in a town about 5 miles outside of Raccoon City limits. Brittany, the Assistant Mission Leader was telling the other sixteen STARS members about their original Captain Went MIA. The group was devastated, none of them were in the same train of though, their Cap. Was the only one that kept them together...they all felt Empty...

It all happened a few months ago...

Our story begins in Raccoon City Police Department (RPD). It takes place about Two months before the hellish nightmare Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield had to face. The Delta S.T.A.R.S. Team was the only S.T.A.R.S. Team that had been a mobile group, they never stayed in one place. They got stuck in Raccoon City. And their nightmare has just begun.


	2. Chapter One

_**Chapter one**_

Tommy's team had received a call from Barry about a week ago and had decided that they should help sort out the problem as well as they could. Once they got into Raccoon, they rented three hotel rooms; one for Michelle and Caroline, one for Brittany and Tommy and One for Joe and Cody. The next morning Tommy decided to talk with the Chief of Police Brian Irons, it wasn't a simple task getting in. "Irons, If the remaining STARS _are _right, we need to get the entire precinct searching the Arkley Forest!" "Since when is it, **_Captain,_** that you can just barge into my Police Department and just practically take over?" Irons grunted with a smirk on his face. "As far as you know, Chief, those 'Monsters' can be rampaging in the debris!" Tommy Yelled, his patience was growing thin. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!? YOUR JUST A DRIFTER! YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY OVER ANYONE IN THIS PRECINCT! NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE, CAPTAIN!"

"IRONS, YOU FAT PIG! I'M DISCHARGING YOU FOR MISS CONDUCT AND ABUSE OF POWER!"

"YOU DON'T HAVE THE POWER TO OVERTHROW ME, CAPTAIN!" Irons yelled at the young Captain. Tommy sighed and replied "Chief look, I'm just doing my job, ok? Just give me the fuckin' keys the the helicopter, and I'll be on my way, Ok?" "Fine, But if you do anything other than search those areas, your ass is mine, got it?!" Irons answered as he pulled a Document O.K.-ing the use of the helicopter, and signed it and flung it to Tommy. After that Tommy talked to Barry and the rest of the surviving team and had chosen to search the Spencer grounds...well what was left of them. Once they got there, everyone on the team jumped out of the Helicopter except Joe, he was in the bird to keep it ready in case of a fast escape. Tommy knew something was odd about the area but couldn't place it, he decided to keep searching. The Group walk up about fifty yards and Cody finds something "What the..." He shrieks in horror as he finds the dead body of Joseph Frost. "Oh my God!" Caroline yells when he sees a Dead Cerberus. A low growing sound is made from about fifty yards from their position. A Cerberus busted out from the ground and began to chase them. The team went to the safest place they could find...the Helicopter! Joe was still in the pilot seat; they all jumped in and yelled at Joe to leave "Get Us out of here!" Tommy yelled as he goes onto the copter. "Si Senior" Joe says sarcastically.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter Two**_

When they had gotten back to the RPD they had told the chief about the "experience" in the Arkley Mountains. "Now are you sure about what you've seen, Captain?" Police Chief Brian Irons Asked "Yes sir" Tommy answered "Well, I'll ask Umbrella labs about this and I'll tell you when we get some answers." The group left Chief Irons' office and went there separate ways. At Tommy's apartment, he's watching the news and finds out that soon after they're little mishap at the Arkley mountains Zombies had infested the city. Riiinnng, Riiinnng Tommy picks up the phone. "Do you see what I see?" Joe asks over the phone "yup, I sure do. Looks like we gotta job to do."

All six member of Delta strap up into his or her gear and rush for the RPD. Each one of them has their own set of equipment.

Tommy gets his PPK/S, the Double Dillenger, A Radio, and A Scope with laser sighting.

Joe gets the AR7 Sniper rifle, The Keys to the Helicopter, A Radio, and A Recorder.

Cody gets his Radio, the keys to the Jeep, and His AK.

Brittany Grabs A Radio, A Beretta, and a Map of Raccoon City.

Caroline picks up her M92F, A Flashlight, A bag of first aid sprays and Herbs, and A Radio.

Michelle gets her M92FS Custom, A Radio, A Lock pick, and a Small Camera.

The Squad walked out of the room and saw an older looking police officer with a few awards and medals on his shirt. It was Marvin Brangh a very smart and resourceful in a sticky situation. The squad went down the Escape latter, went outside the RPD, through the main gates, and hoped into a Jeep, Cody in the Driver seat. He started her up. They saw people running in the streets, running from the creatures. Tommy was in the passenger seat when suddenly –BOOOOOOOM- a huge explosion almost knocks them over happened. It was a man throwing a grenade at a group of zombies, blowing them to pieces. Tommy takes his PPK/S and fires at the zombies. Getting headshots on each one of them. Cody still driving leaned out the window to shoot when the Jeep swerved off the road and crashed. Everybody jumped out of the Jeep, two on one side and four on the other. A Line of gasoline had caught on fire "Get down!" Tommy yells. Everybody falls to the ground when the Jeep explodes in a burst of flame. Cody, Caroline, Joe, and Michelle where on one side of the Jeep and Tommy and Brittany where on the other; a giant firewall blocked the two groups from each other. "Don't worry! We're O.K., Just meet us at the RPD. We'll find our way there." Cody yelled over the raging fire. Tommy acknowledged that and told Brittany that they had to get to town hall at all costs. Although Brittany had the town map, she left it in the Jeep when it caught fire, neither one of them knew where the hell they where or Even how to get to town hall. "Well" Joey said, "we might as well go this way there is no other way to go." "No Shit Sherlock." Caroline yelled at her Fiancé. Cody and Michelle shrugged and went down the street towards the restaurant at the end of the street. Brittany and Tommy were talking when suddenly they ran into a group of zombies.

The two began to fire at the same time and killed the zombies. They roamed about town for a few minutes before Tommy heard something from behind a car. "Freeze!" An Asian Woman said lifting a gun to Tommy's face. "Hold on, I'm not an enemy, Calm down!" Tommy said as he lifted a hand. "Your one of those S.T.A.R.S Members, aren't you?" She asked "Yes, I'm S.T.A.R.S. Delta Captain Tommy Williamson, what do you want?" Tommy said as the woman lowered her gun. "I need to get to the Police Station," she said as she walked towards him "And I need you to get me there." She said Seductively.

"Where the Hell are we!?" Cody Asked angrily "Well, Hell if I know !" Joe yelled back "Oh Hell, You two." Michelle said off to the side "Hell, if only Tommy were here." Caroline sighed. "Hell...Your Right." Joe said mockingly "Hell, Man If he were here, we wouldn't be standing here now would we !?" Cody yelled "Hell Yeah !" Michelle said the four walked through the down town area looking for any type of civilization. No luck.

"Aw...Hell..." Joe sighed

"Hurry, this way!" Tommy said as they rushed through town. "Wait, I think I've found something!" Brittany said as she kneeled down to pick something up. "What is it?" Tommy asked. The Asian woman was right behind him. "It's a briefcase..." She answers. "It's stuck, I can't open it." "Let me try." Tommy said. Brittany hands him the Briefcase, he looks at it sets it on a wrecked car nearby. "What are you doing?" The Asian Woman asks "Just watch" Tommy answers. He lifts his arm and slams it on the top of the Case. It pops open and reveals several files and papers on recent events surrounding the Mysterious Disappearances of all those people. Tommy knew they were dead...He knew it was Umbrella Inc. It all added up; the explosion in Arkley mountains, the "Death" of Sir Trevor, and not to mention the Zombies. "We need to contact Joe and the others ASAP." Brittany said as she looked up from the files.

Barry clutched at his arm, the wound was deep, but he knew he would live. Rebecca had just left with David. Chris and Jill were still getting settled in Chicken Heart's old apartment and hoped that Delta was doing as much as they could to un-cover the truth behind the zombie attacks. Chris scratched his head in frustration over the fact that he, neither Jill nor Barry, could do anything but sit here and hope the Delta team gets to the bottom of this mystery...Chris just hopes it doesn't turn out like the mission in the Spencer Estate.

Caroline bends over to pick up a clipboard it has writing on it.

_There appears to be nothing left for me, My wife is gone, my children dead, all thats left is me. I don't know what happened to this god-forsaken town, All that I can do is sit here and wait. The monsters are outside waiting, I can hear them. You think I am mad? I know what they are doing, they are talking to eachother. The green ones are the ones that speak to me. With their high pitched screeching, I know what they are saying. The last thing I want is to become one of those damned monsters. I must, it is my duty as the last living member of the Umbrella Special Task force. We were sent in to get the fucking virus from Birkin..._

"Joe, Come here!" Caroline yells to her companion. Joe rushes up "What is it?" He asks her. Cody and Michelle Both Rush up to them, "I found this clipboard. Its some kind of report...it was written by a grunt of Umbrella's. I think we should report this to the captain as soon as we can. Damn, if only I could remember his frequency..." Caroline said as she hands Joey the Clipboard. "Hmm...Well, Let's head to the RPD, We could find him there..." Cody said as he looked over Joe's shoulder to view the clipboard. That's a good Idea...if only we knew where we were!" Joe says to Cody. "I've never been to This City, Neither has Caroline." Joe tells Cody, More calmly this time. "I know where we are." Michelle says, but the others are arguing and can't hear her.


	4. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

Marvin Brangh paced back and forth in the lobby outside Chief Irons' office when DJ opened the door and walked in. "So, what did the chief say?" Marvin asked, "Well, he said that we should focus our defenses on defending the Precinct. So we all need to have a search party for any survivors in the city." DJ Replied. "I hope there are survivors..."Marvin said frowning.

Tommy cautiously turned the corner at 1st and 2nd blvd and saw a group of zombies walking forward. He fired his handgun at the zombie closest to him, dropping it with one dead on headshot. "Damn, there's to many!" He shouted. He turned around and was being blocked off with more zombies...Twelve all together. _I just hope Brittany is ok..._

"This way!" Brittany said to the Asian Woman. She rushed past the wrecked bus and through the Iron Gate. "Hey, Wait!" The Asian Woman said, Brittany stood Idly waiting for the older woman to catch up. "By the way, my name is Ada, Ada Wong." She told Brittany as she walked up to the younger woman. "Hmm...Ok, Nice to meet you, Ada." Brittany looked at her suspiciously. She didn't trust this "Ada Wong" she just felt open to an attack around her. The two had gotten separated from Tommy a while back and had both decided to go to the RPD, chances were, that he too was going there. _I just hope he gets there in one piece..._

_It's been three days since the last rescue team was killed...writing this is the only think keeping me sane...Damn Umbrella...They tried to bribe me into letting them control the entire town...I refused, and look what happens...How can I help any of the survivors? What can I do to get this burden off of my chest? Damn Umbrella...They've been trying to get that rat, Irons, into office...he's already on their pay roll...Damn him...(Blood covers part of it and is illegible until it gets to the bottom of the page)... I just hope that my beautiful daughter makes it out of this Hellish nightmare alive...but, there is no remorse for the wicked...I must take my own life in order to keep the virus from spreading to any of my still non-infected friends...God...Forgive me_

- _Michael J. Warren, Mayor of Raccoon City_

Tommy took the file and put it in his vest. "Damn, Warren was a good man..." He sighs to himself, _Shuffle, Shuffle_ Tommy whips around gun in hand to see a strange looking creature on the paved road in front of him, it looked as if it were and inside out human, its brain was exposed and had an extraordinarily long Tongue and it was razor sharp on the sides and tip.

"What the Hell?" Tommy let his guard down only for a moment and then noticed the creature was hissing at him. It reared back on its two hind legs and pounced with its large claw in the air, wising by Tommy head by an inch. Tommy lifted the gun and fired at the creature, aiming for the exposed brain..._3...4...5...6...damn, if I keep this up, I'll be out of ammo soon._ And then a bullet pierced the creature's brain and it jerks back and spasms and dies. _What the Hell was that thing..._ Tommy wondered as he walks away from the town hall...As he walks he feels this irritating itch on his right bicep he lifts up his sleeve to see a deep cut, very deep. _Well, looks like I wasn't fast enough...I guess the age is getting to me..._He rips off a part of his shirt and ties it around his arm at the wound, he makes it tight so the wound won't be in the open. _Well, I'm half way across town from the Precinct, I have a horrible wound in my arm, and I'm running out of ammo...Looks like I've got to pull off one helluva stunt for me to live through the night...just what could it be?_

Joe continued walking with the others behind him, they walked past J's bar a couple of minutes ago, and they knew they were close to the RPD. It was silent; everyone was startled when a loud static sound burst out of one of the radios. _"Th ...Tommy, Five...iles ...from...R...D...in...ont of... rain station...unning...ow...n...ammunition..." _The rest was lost in the static. "We need to find him!" Cody said with a look of shock on his face. "Well, I have no godly idea how far away he could be at this second, and not only that None of us know where we are!" Caroline yelled at Cody "I know where we are..." Michelle said, but the others were too busy yelling at each other to hear her.

"So, Brittany...is it?" Ada asks "Yes, Brittany Woolard, I'm the assistant Mission Leader of the S.T.A.R.S. Delta Team." Brittany Replied "Well, I'm Ada Wong, A...Reporter of the _Chicago Time News_." Ada Replies. Brittany knew she was lying but decided to let it pass, even if she wasn't trust worthy, they'd need each other to survive. "So, Are you and Tommy..." "Uh...well, we've been on and off for about a year, if that answers your question." Brittany answered trying to hide her blushing face. "Oh, ok, because I was just curious because I saw the way he looks at you..." "How does he look at me?" "With Warm Compassionate Eyes, like he is truly in love with you..." Ada replies, she is interrupted by a very loud, **_Thud_**. "What was that?" Brittany whispers. A sound is heard, a constant _Clack, Clack, Clack_. Ada walks forward and leans around the corner and sees a green creature, with long claws and talons for feet. It was walking toward them, and halted and started sniffing the air as if it smelt them...smelt their fear. Ada got away from the corner and was shaking when she told Brittany there was a Monster about twenty feet away.


End file.
